Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the Dragon Ball movies can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised and collected from the Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge full-length movie. Cooler :Cooler: Frieza's the one in charge of this quadrant. Let him clean up his own mess. I've got seven planets to destroy by the end of the day. Why should I allow myself to get behind schedule just to cover his mistake? Besides, it's just a Saiyan child. He's no threat to us. (while watching Frieza on the screen) Ah, look at him. What foolishness. He's so pleased with himself that he's blinded by his arrogant pride. That could be King Vegeta in that space pod for all he knows. You got a lot to learn, brother. Dialogue :Chi-Chi: (yelling) Well, what's more important, camping or homework!? :Goku: Chi-Chi, I'm not an idiot. Every parent knows the answer to that. Camping, of course. :Cooler: What? My brother killed by a Saiyan!? That's absurd! How could a Saiyan generate enough power to destroy Frieza? :Neiz: It happened my Lord. This Saiyan has been living on Earth. He left Vegeta right before Lord Frieza blew it up. :Cooler: I never did like him. And now he goes and disgraces my father and I by getting killed by a Saiyan. (to himself) Father always spoiled you rotten, you little brat! (to Salza) Salza! :Salza: Sir. :Cooler: Prepare the ship for departure. :Doore: Huh? :Cooler: I don't know who this Saiyan thinks he is but no one attacks our family and lives. No one! Plot a course for Earth. :Goku: (after Gohan and Krillin are attacked by Salza, Neiz, and Doore) My name is Goku! These are my friends! :Salza: Hmmm...Goku! This is the Saiyan that destroyed Frieza! :Doore: You don't say!? Let's kill 'im! :Neiz: Yeah, I wanna kill the guy who killed Frieza. :Salza: Destroying Frieza was a feat a few could pull off. You may be a prestigious kill for us. :Goku: So who are you guys anyway? :Salza: (same time as Neiz and Doore) We are Cooler's Armored Squadron! :Neiz: We are Cooler's Armored Squadron! :Doore: We are Cooler's Armored Squadron! (Salza, Neiz, and Doore attack Goku) :Goku: Great! There goes our camping trip! :Doore: (Doore and Salza are blasting nonstop in order to locate Goku) Attention to detail, that's why we're the best! We're so darn thorough. Heh heh heh heh... :Salza: Yeah. We always get the monkey! :Yajirobe: I'm the bean daddy this time! Bean daddy! :Korin: Is that so!? Well, who put you in charge!? They're my beans! :Yajirobe: I watered 'em! :Korin: You watered 'em!? What the-!? :Gohan: Here, mister Korin, these are yours. :Korin: Huh? Oh, well I guess you do have pretty good manners. I guess you can keep 'em. :Yajirobe: Stop messin' with 'im! You were gonna give 'im the beans anyway! :Korin: Would you shut up! :Korin: Why the heck do I let you live up here? :Yajirobe: I don't know. Beats the heck outta me. :Doore: This is ridiculous. I think they're dead. :Neiz: As if it matters what he thinks. What matters is what Lord Cooler thinks. :Salza: (after kicking kicking Gohan away) Heh heh heh. Kids, they never know their limits. Now it's time to take care of the sick and wounded. It must have been a fluke. I don't see how a guy like this could've possibly killed Frieza. (Salza's scouter goes haywire) Huh!? What's this!? Impossible. I'm picking up a power level that's going off the scale! But the Saiyan was barely alive! The only other one there was that pig! It couldn't be the pig, could it? Huh!? (Salza's scouter explodes) Ah! What the heck's going on!? (Salza spots Goku) Huh...ah...it's you... :Krillin: Goku... :Goku: Hmph! Hang in there. You did great! I'm proud of you! (Gohan collapses) Gohan! Rest easy son! Hurting innocent people is something I don't tolerate. :Salza: Uh...uh...he's healed! But...h-how!? :Goku: If I were you, I'd get off this planet. Trust me, you don't want any of this! :Cooler: Oh, but I do Saiyan. I do. :Salza: Huh? :Cooler: Salza? :Salza: Yes, Lord Cooler. :Cooler: Perhaps you could do me a little favor. (Cooler is holding Piccolo's unconscious body) Tell me, what should I do with this Namek? :Goku: Grr...put him down Frieza! :Salza: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is Frieza's brother you imbecile, wake up! This is Lord Cooler, the most illustrious fighter in the universe. Soon, you will be at his mercy. :Cooler: Ha ha ha ha! Struggle all you want! It's over! That's what you get for disgracing my family! :Goku: You murdered millions of innocent people! I can't let you go on! :Cooler: Ha ha ha ha ha! Yes! It is I who decides who lives and who dies! All living things are mere playthings to me! No one can comprehend my power and cunning! Site Navigation Category:Quotes